<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in this universe by dreaming_is_believing2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101282">in this universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2'>dreaming_is_believing2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Family One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discussion of Alternate Universes, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, One-Shot, Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon Fix-It, brief angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance's five-year-old daughter has a nightmare, and they reassure her that there isn't anything to be afraid of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance's Family (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klance Family One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in this universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was one o’clock in the morning, with Keith and Lance sleeping soundly in each other’s arms. Considering that Keith had assisted Lance in a lesson at the Galaxy Garrison, and the class had been really rowdy when it came to asking questions about their time as Paladins. So, it was cuddle time for this couple as they slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until they heard a loud, high pitched scream from the other side of the house. It woke them both up immediately. Lance is rushing towards their daughter’s bedroom, with Keith right behind him with his purple Marmora knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there!” Lance demanded as he burst into the room. “No one will get to my daughter if I have anything to say about it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean we?” Keith muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean,” whispered Lance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet, their five-year old-daughter, trembled under her red and blue comforter. “I’m okay, just a bad dream...” The sound of her voice managed to ease their tension. It didn’t help how their time as paladins made them used to people trying to sneak into their home at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance walked up to her bed, sitting down. “What was this nightmare about, </span>
  <span>cariña</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span> He spoke softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It-it’s nothing.” Violet’s little voice trembled, enough to make Lance’s heart break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, if it scared you that much, it’s not nothing,” Keith says, sitting on his knees next to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing about Violet is she’s a very quiet kid. She prefers to do things on her own and doesn’t like to ask either of her dads for help most of the time. And she was only five. So, at this very moment, she wasn’t exactly sure whether to tell them or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance moved some of her almost black hair behind her ear, being quite gentle. “We won’t judge you; nightmares will happen.” He assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all the time,” Keith nods in agreement. “Papa and I often get bad dreams from when we were younger. So, if anyone’s going to understand, that would be us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet sighs. “Papa, Daddy, did you always love each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men shook their heads. They didn’t see the point in not telling their daughter how they used to hate one another. “While I did have a crush on Daddy when I was in school,” Lance explained. “I didn’t necessarily like how much attention he would get from our instructors. And no one ever let me forget how my flying would never measure up to his, it made me dislike him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You crushed him?” asked Violet, a brief look of terror flashing through her brown eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no no, it just means that I had a deep admiration for him, that’s all.” He chuckled nervously. Keith snickered a little, earning a light kick to the shoulder from his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you know, I fell in love with Papa first, no matter what he claims,” Keith smirked while Lance glared at him. “and it didn’t help that he liked Auntie Allura at the time. But I’ve loved him ever since our bonding moment, nothing will ever change that.” He kissed Lance’s right hand, making the man in question blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-but,” Violet started to tremble again. “Would that mean that you wouldn’t be my daddy had Papa stayed with Auntie?” Her eyes were beginning to well up, her little hands gripping her starry night comforter tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance and Keith’s eyes widened, hugging her calmly to try and calm her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” whispered Keith. “I’ll always be here for you. And you don’t need to worry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brought this on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffled, wiping the tears away from her eyes. “S-Slav told me about the different kinds of realities yesterday, when Auntie Pidge left me with him while she needed to do something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it had been him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he has a habit of not being able to read a room very well,” Lance rolled his eyes. “What else did he tell you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All about them. How there’s one universe where Papa is an Altean prince while Daddy is a full Galran soldier. Or the one where the war had never happened. Or...” She hesitated with the last one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her parents waited patiently for her to continue. They had both agreed that it was important to wait for Violet to continue talking rather than to force her to. And this appeared to be one of those times that she needed them to be patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat before speaking again. “Or one where the war does happen, but you don’t even get together, instead Papa spends the rest of his days mourning Auntie Allura.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is that what your nightmare was about?” Keith asked. Violet nods slowly, avoiding both of their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance had to pause before saying what he did next. He had to be able to put it in a way that she understood. “</span>
  <span>Cariña, do you remember when we watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse</span>
  </em>
  <span> together last week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you always sang along to the songs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. But that isn’t the point. Anyways, the film has five different types of Spider-people come together in order to save the day. There’s Peter B., Peni, Peter Porker, Miles and Gwen. But when it’s time for Peter B. to go, he asks: ‘How do I know I’m not going to mess it up again?’ What does he reply with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet smiles. “‘You don’t.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, sweetheart,” Lance chuckles. “My point is, I like to think that Daddy and I will always find a way to each other. No matter where we are, or who we’re with. In this universe, we’re happy with a sweet little girl.” He tickles her a bit, which lets loose a loud, cute giggle on her part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith smiled fondly at the moment. He didn’t know what happened in other universes, even in the weird ones where he is a Bi-Boh-Bi. But he liked this universe. And he wouldn’t change it for anything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I originally started writing this for the 2 Year Anniversary of Season 8. But I ran out of time and wasn’t able to finish it until today. Regardless, I hoped you still enjoyed it. </p><p>Also, Violet is actually one of my Klance kids and I’ve been wanting to work with her for awhile now. She’s still a work in progress but I love her. And I hope you do too.</p><p>~Autie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>